Ferncloud's Ambition
by Goldensun's Loyalty
Summary: FerncloudxDustpelt. oneshot. R&R Please! Ferncloud's hidden feelings are now revealed. K only a little blood...that's all.


**Ferncloud's Ambition**

**This is what Ferncloud /really/ thought. **

Ferncloud stared out into the clearing, the silent wind blowing. Her stomach was swollen and she had just recently gotten her warrior name. Ferncloud. The beautiful she-cat sighed heavily as she stared down at her paws. Yes, she was upset. But not about her warrior name. Ferncloud was a beautiful name set for a dazzling she-cat.

Ferncloud looked into the clearing, her mind thinking about the past. She closed her eyes gently as she the memories flood her.

--

Fernpaw looked around at her surroundings. Crimson red blood, pouring on to the ground. Eyes of horror and pain, on each cat fighting. The great Firestar was magnificent, fighting with the small but strong Scourge. It was the battle of Tigerclan and Lionclan.

Fernpaw's eyes flickered with fear but remained calm for she knew Dustpelt was fighting to protect her. The young apprentice dabbed cobwebs on to Thornpaw bleeding legs.

"Fernpaw? Fernpaw? Fernpaw!" A yowl interrupted her gaze at Dustpelt. Fernpaw shook her head briefly as she looked up at Cinderpelt. The grey medicine cat looked at her sharply. "Get to work," she meowed.

Fernpaw nodded as she ran over to Morningflower, a pretty she-cat who's claw seemed torn.

Cinderpelt's blue eyes shined as she saw Fernpaw. "Fernpaw… would make a good medicine cat apprentice…," she murmured to herself. Fernpaw always asked questions about herbs and Moonstone on her spare time. She looked quite fascinated by the subject. But… she knew there was one problem…

Fernpaw heard several yowls, calling her name and Littlecloud's. She blinked as she turned around quickly, only to see 2 stretched arms leaping towards her.

Fernpaw shut her eyes tightly and prepared for impact. 'Starclan help me…' she thought desperately.

She waited, but no pain extinguished. Carefully, she opened her eyes to see a handsome dark brown tabby infront of her. Is tail was lashing side to side viciously and his amber eyes burning in hate.

Dustpelt. He had come to rescue her! The attacker, Skull, was bleeding heaivily on his side as Dustpelt raised his paws to let out the final blow.

"No!" Fernpaw yowled.

Dutpelt froze as he looked at her in shock. "Why-why?" he asked.

"He's injured. I bet he doesn't even want to be here. It's because of _Scourge." _Fernpaw whispered.

Dustpelt nodded slowly as he ran to save Sandstorm in another fight. Fernpaw tensed as she saw him run to the pale ginger she-cat. Accidentally, she let out a menacing hiss. "…Hmph..," she mewed in jealousy.

Fernpaw knew that Dustpelt and Sandstorm liked each other. She knew that Sandstorm was going to be Firestar's mate. But why, oh why did Dustpelt always look out for her?

The yowls stopped. Panting could be heard. And sobs of grief reigned. Fernpaw sighed as she began to pad over to Dustpelt. Fernpaw's eyes glimmered but then shadowed as she realized Dustpelt was with… Sandstorm.

"Fernpaw!" Graystripe called.

"I need your help Fernpaw!" Mistyfoot meowed.

"Fernpaw! I have something important to tell you!" Cinderpelt mewed urgently.

Fernpaw shook her head crazily. So many warriors wanted her help. It was like they were treating her as a… medicine cat. Sheer joy burst into Fernpaw as she shuffled her paws anxiously and puffed out her chest. Fernpaw the medicine cat apprentice. What a title that would be! The pretty apprentice went over to Graystripe with marigold and to Mistyfoot with catnip.

"Wow…," she whispered to herself as she felt so… needed. Her heart swelled in pride as she strode over to Cinderpelt.

The gray she-cat's eyes twinkled as she let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "And why are you so happy today?" she asked curiously.

Fernpaw blinked as she nodded firmly. "I guess I'm just happy we won."

"Of course we won. We had Starclan by our side," Cinderpelt replied.

Fernpaw's eyes widened in wonder. Cinderpelt was so wise and she was so young at the very same time. Fernpaw wanted to be…. like her. That was he ambition.

"So… what did you want me for?" Fernpaw asked.

Cinderpelt's eyes suddenly became serious as she sat down and curled her tail neatly around her paws. "Fernpaw…. I have a proposition for you," Cinderpelt began calmly.

Fernpaw tilted her head to the side.

Cinderpelt took a deep breath. "How would you like to be my apprentice?" she finally asked.

Fernpaw took a step back as she stopped swishing her tail. Her mind ran quickly like a warm green-leaf breeze. Her whiskers twitched in anticipation. This was the moment she was waiting for! She wanted this! Her life was to be a medicine cat apprentice. She wanted to speak with Starclan, to learn how to cure cats and most of all… to feel needed. She wanted this---

"Fernpaw! I'm _so_ glad you're okay!" a voice meowed in excitement.

The apprentice froze as she felt as though she was going to go limp. Dustpelt. Fernpaw knew the rule of being a medicine cat. She knew that she could only give her love to the clan… and she couldn't take on a mate.. or have kits of her own. Fernpaw closed her eyes tightly and opened them once more as she looked up at the tabby tom.

"Dustpelt… shouldn't you be with _Sandstorm_?" she accidentally meowed.

The warrior's eyes widened in shock as he flattened his ears. "Fernpaw… Sandstorm is my friend. I've known her since we were kits. But… she's just.. and will only ever be.. a friend," he meowed sternly as his eyes showed affection for Fernpaw.

Fernpaw glanced at Cinderpelt then Dustpelt. "Dustpelt… give me a moment alone.. please?" she murmured as he licked her ear in love and padded off to Bramblepaw.

"It's your choice.." Cinderpelt mewed in a friendly tone.

Fernpaw could tell the medicine cat was try to lay off the pressure. The gray she-cat was certainly wise for knowing that Fernpaw liked… loved Dustpelt.

"I'm sorry Cinderpelt. But I choose my own path. My own path… with Dustpelt by my side." Fernpaw's eyes glimmered as she turned and raced towards her love.

**--**

Ferncloud opened her eyes and looked at Leafpool. Leafpool… who was so lucky. Leafpool… who chose this destiny. If she had chosen to be the medicine cat apprentice… she would be there… assorting the herbs. She would be always wanted. She would finally have had her ambition.

Ferncloud sighed as she looked out at the clearing to see Birchpaw. Birchpaw and Dustpelt. "But I couldn't leave him," she whispered. Birchpaw wouldn't be here if she chose that destiny. And maybe.. just maybe… Dustpelt would be the father of Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

"But I couldn't have left Dustpelt… for _he_ is truly my amibition."

**&&&&&**

**Done! My first ever one-shot. I was bored and I got thinking to random ideas and I thought of this. Please press that purple button over there and.. review! I'm a big FerncloudxDustpelt fan. I just love tough cats like Dustpelt and Crowfeather. REVIEW! Oh and I DONT OWN WARRIORS.**


End file.
